Dr. Facilier's Evil Plan/Ice-Skating Disaster
(In the same room back in the past, some familiar animal servants and a mutant penguin with Olivia's group, except Olivia and Marina, entered) Ponyo: Where could the Master be? Fujimoto: Who the heck knows? Granmamare: We've searched every corner of this place. Double D: (Pondering) I am beginning to think that he's not in the castle at all. (At that moment, Naveen looked out the window, wiping off the mist before noticing a familiar bigger mouse outside) Naveen: See right outside? There he is! Granmamare: (Grins) Wonderful! Double D: (Gasps) No time to waste! Ed: We must find a way to get them together! Tiana: Let's go, love will not wait! (They pushed Eddy aside as they dashed out with the hyena looking dizzy) Ponyo: Do you really think Olivia and Marina are the ones? Will they break the spell? Tiana: I knew it from the moment Naveen and I set eyes on them. Naveen: That's right! Fujimoto: If anyone can reach the Mouse King, Olivia can. Granmamare: With such a kind soul. Billy: What spell? Ace: Don't you remember? Blossom: The spell we're suppose to keep secret in case Olivia and Marina wanna question it? Bubbles: The same one everyone here explained to us? Buttercup: Duh! Billy: (Realizing) Oh, I see. Now I remember! Naveen: Olivia and Marina's looks don't hurt either. (Ponyo giggled while Eddy, far behind the others, rushed after them) Eddy: (Panting) Wait for me! (In the halls at the stairs, Olivia and Marina were walking when everyone met up with them) Ponyo: Hiya, Olivia and Marina! Marina: (Happily) Hi, guys. Olivia: (Happily) Hello. Ponyo, do you know what day it is? Ponyo: (Pondering) Well, it's not Tuesday. Olivia: (Giggles) No silly, today is December 24th. Marina: The day before Christmas. (The servants quickly changed the subject as they escorted Olivia and Marina away with Olivia's group's help) Naveen: And what a beautiful day it is, a wonderful day for a morning stroll. Tiana: Yes, yes, nothing starts the day like a brisk walk around the grounds. Granmamare: That's right. Ponyo: Or you could go ice-skating for fun. Double D: Yes, fresh air, exercise! Eddy: You name them! (Just then, he heard cracking as he yelped, feeling his back) Eddy: (Groans) In moderation of course. (Near where the coat hanger was, the group arrived to where the skates were hung) Granmamare: Come along you two, the great outdoors awaits. Ponyo: Yeah, let's go for it! (Olivia's group, except Marina, accepted their own skates from Mickey) Bubbles: Thanks. Mickey: (Chuckles) You're welcome. (They headed to the front door before Minnie gave the group their coats) Olivia: Merci, madame. Minnie: (Giggles) You're welcome. (She bowed before the door opened, noticing a familiar bigger mouse pacing around in the snow) Olivia: Good morning! Mouse King: (Surprised) Huh? (At that moment, the Mouse King yelped and tripped, falling onto the icy ground. He groaned and growled in pain a bit, much to her worry as she, Hubie, and Marina rushed to him) Olivia: Oh dear. Are you all right? (He got up before looking at himself) Mouse King: (Bashfully) Oh, um.... I fell and landed on my, um.... (He looked at his bent tail before quickly covering himself a bit) Mouse King: Uh, the ice. Olivia: It's pretty slippery. Mouse King: (Smiles a little) Yes, it's slippery. Olivia: This is a perfect day for skating. Marina: You should learn how to skate. Hubie: With our help. (Olivia's group puts their skates on as the servants watched) Olivia: Come on. (The group skated, though Snake slipped and fell on his rear) Snake: Ouch. (Olivia giggled as she skated and Aria helped Snake up) Marina: Come on! Hubie: You can do it! (Olivia finally stopped near the Mouse King) Olivia: Come on. (He looked a bit reluctant before looking at the servants watching) Naveen: Go on, Master! Tiana: It might be fun! Ponyo: (Grins) Go for it! (He pondered for a moment before smiling. The goldfish laughed as the servants rushed to the top of the snowy bridge) Ponyo: Come on! Eddy: (Groaning) Wait, wait, not so fast. (Finally, they peeked between the bridge area stands) Naveen: Ooh la la. Ed: Come on, Master! Olivia: Come on. Why don't you try it like this. (She then began skating with each foot) Olivia: One, two, three, one, two three.... See it's easy. Blossom: Just like learning how to ride a bicycle. (The Mouse King gulped before he began using his bare feet, lifting each one as he began skating) Mouse King: One, two, three, one, two, three. (The others, whom watched, only grinned at the sight) Naveen: Oh, ho! Achidanza! Granmamare: Yes, I think this may work! (The others laughed as the group skated. Inside a dark torn up room, organ music was heard being played by someone. And that someone playing the organ with his legs chained on the piano chair. He was a black and purple furred fox with brown eyes and a gap between the middle of his upper teeth, and wearing a black top hat with a white skull-and-crossbones symbol on the front, purple ribbon around it and a light purple feather sticking out of the ribbon, and a black stringed white fang necklace, and sometimes carried a brown cane with a purple orb gem on top. He was known as Dr. Facilier AKA the Shadow Man, a voodoo witch doctor and maestro of the castle with a dark agenda of his own. At that moment, when the song was done, someone began clapping as he grinned. He was a purple and black striped cat with yellow pupil-less eyes and wearing a black newsboy cap with a green topper and a purple eyemask. He was known as Popple, a musician-in-training of the castle who dreams of becoming a maestro in the future, despite the Mouse King's former form's denials before. With him are three monsters, two males and one female. The first male monster is a magenta rabbit-like monster with pale blue lips and yellow eyes. He is Ickis, another musician-in-training who dreams of having a solo with Popple, also despite the Mouse King former form's denials. The second male monster is a light orange monster with blue lips and his hands carried literally a pair of eyeballs. He is Krumm, Ickis' best friend who shares the same dream as Popple and Ickis. And the female monster is a black and white striped candy cane-like monster with red lips and yellow eyes within two black snail-like stalks. She is Oblina, Ickis and Krumm's best friend who, like the other three, dreams of having a solo as well) Popple: Bravo, bravo, encore! Ickis: A little gloomy, but cool! Krumm: Yeah! Oblina: Yeah, yeah. Dr. Facilier: (Chuckles) Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina.... You approve? Ickis: Oh, maestro, it's magnificent! Oblina: (Annoyed) You're just saying that! Ickis: You're just jealous because I can play better than you, Oblina. Popple: Enough fighting the both of you! Dr. Facilier: Oh, come along, it's merely an opera.... (He played a few loud notes with glass breaking) Popple: Hey! Watch it! Dr. Facilier: It's only to bring the house down. (He chuckled while a piece of the ceiling hit the cat's head) Popple: Ow! Oblina: So, you called us over here with your music for a reason, right? Popple: With some kind of promise for us a solo and me becoming a maestro in the future? Dr. Facilier: Absolutely. (He pointed to the chest before opening it. Popple looked excited before a document was pulled out) Dr. Facilier: (Smirks) Solo for all four of you in "B" flat. Popple: (Sighs) Oh, I'd do anything for a solo and a maestro job! Dr. Facilier: Yes, I know.... (The trunk was then closed) Dr. Facilier: But first, in the midst of my crescendo, I thought I heard merriment outside the window. Have a look out the window. Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina: Okay. (They looked out the window at the familiar scene) Popple: (Amazed) Wow, would ya look at that. Ickis: (Amazed) Yeah.... Krumm: (Amazed) That looks fun! Oblina: (Amazed) And how sweet it is. Dr. Facilier: (Dryly) Well, I think I might. I'll just pick myself up and.... (However, the fox only stood up, glaring) Dr. Facilier: Oh what's this? Oh, look.... (Snaps) I'M BOLTED TO THE ORGAN!! And I can only leave this spot when I visit...! Oblina: (Rolls her eyes) We know, we know, visit your "friends on the other side." Popple: And besides, the Master's skating along with Hubie. Dr. Facilier: Skating? Why on earth would he do a thing like that? Popple: Probably because that pretty girl mouse is holding his hand. Ickis: Along with Hubie and that pretty girl penguin. Dr. Facilier: (Shocked) What? Olivia and Marina? Those new girls that almost ran away, but didn't? Krumm: Eh, pretty much. Popple: (Gasps happily) Hey, maybe if those two girls falls in love with Hubie and the Mouse King and they fall in love back at them.... Oblina: (Happily) The spell will be broken and we'll be human again. Ickis: (Happily) That's right! Krumm: (Happily) Imagine that. (Dr. Facilier glared to the four before playing a loud music, knocking them down) Dr. Facilier: Guys, listen to me carefully: Before the enchantment, there was no need for my particular brand of genius nor help. But now the Mouse King needs my melodies and my help to feed his tormented soul. I am his confident and his best friend. And I won't let some Scottish girl mouse nor her sister and Hubie ruin it for me! (A short pause) Oblina: So, you want us to break them up if we're to get what we want? Dr. Facilier: Yes. And besides, my card ad my magic in my music gave you says I can make all your dreams come true, unlike the Master. Popple: Well, it did say that on the card. (Suspicious, Oblina turned to Popple, Ickis, and Krumm) Oblina: (Whispering) Guys, I don't trust him. He's obviously trying to con us like the Shadow Man he is! (Hearing that whisper, Dr. Facilier slowly frowned angrily) Oblina: (Whispering) I say we just.... (Suddenly, Dr. Facilier started singing, startling the four and interrupting Oblina) Dr. Facilier: Don't you disrespect me little worm Don't you derogate or deride You're in my world now, not your world And I got friends on the other side (He then magically activated a portal leading to another room with a table as the voices of the voodoo creatures sang) Voodoo creatures' voices: He's got friends on the other side (Then, Dr. Facilier escorted the four into the portal with him) Dr. Facilier: That's an echo guys. Just a little something I have here in this chamber. A little parlor trick, don't worry (After going through, he closed the portal behind them and lighted the room up over the table) Dr. Facilier: Sit down at my table Put your minds at ease If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please (He and his shadow, which came to life by itself, politely seated Popple, Ickis, and Krumm while he and his shadow pushed Oblina into her seat and then Dr. Facilier and his shadow high-fived) Dr. Facilier: I can read your future I can change it 'round some too I look deep into your hearts and souls (He leaned in close to Oblina, much to her concern and then annoyance) Dr. Facilier: You do have a soul, don't you, Oblina? (He then backed off) Dr. Facilier: Make your wildest dreams come true I got voodoo, I got who-do I got things I didn't even try (He showed off some voodoo magic) Dr. Facilier: And I got friends on the other side (His shadow seated him in his chair. Then the voodoo mask creatures started singing behind Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina) Voodoo creatures: He's got friends on the other side (Dr. Facilier then shuffled some tarot cards in his hands) Dr. Facilier: The cards, the cards The cards will tell Your dreams, your present state And your fates as well The cards, the cards Just take three Take a little trip into Your fates with me (Then Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina took each their own three cards and then Dr. Facilier started with Popple's set by showing his dreams first) Dr. Facilier: Now, Popple, you want to be a maestro in the future Playing towards anyone whether they're poor or royalty (He then showed a green shrunken head of a dead woman) Dr. Facilier: I'm a royal myself on my mother's side. (He then showed Popple's present state in the cards) Dr. Facilier: You want it bad But the Master denies it You need to help break him and his lover up for it (He then narrowed his eyes at Popple with an evil smirk) Dr. Facilier: Pretty sad, huh? Popple: (Sighs) I guess you can say that. Dr. Facilier: If you and your three friends help me break the Master up from that girl mouse, as well as Hubie and that girl penguin, then you four will get what you want. Because love is a waste of time and it takes freedom. (He calmly chuckles evilly and then showed Popple's fate in his cards, much to his surprise and happiness) Dr. Facilier: It's freedom It's freedom It's freedom you need And when I see your fate It's your dream and freedom you have (Then Dr. Facilier turned to Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina, showing their dreams in their cards) Dr. Facilier: And as for you three I don't want to waste much time You wanted a solo so bad You wanted it so badly Despite the Master denying you Oh, so much (Then he showed their present state) Dr. Facilier: And even in this current state You'd still be denied by the Master (Then with an evil smirk, he showed Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina their fates with their cards) Dr. Facilier: But with mine and Popple's help You'll get what you want By breaking up this foolish romance (Then he held his hands out and after Oblina thought it over, she reluctantly gave in) Dr. Facilier: Shake my hands. Come on, guys, Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand? (The four then shook hands with Dr. Facilier and he smiled evilly and then voodoo creatures consisting voodoo dolls, masks, shadows, and even shrunken heads began appearing and singing and chanting with Dr. Facilier) Dr. Facilier: Yes! (Then he conjured up a giant portal-like voodoo mask and accepted from within a contract) Dr. Facilier: Are you ready? Voodoo creatures: Are you ready? (Then Dr. Facilier magically painted white paint on his upper part of his face like a skull) Dr. Facilier (Voodoo creatures): Are you ready? Contract signing central (Contract signing central) Contract signing central (Contract signing central) Dr. Facilier: Contract signing by blood samples central (Then Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and a reluctant Oblina let Dr. Facilier prick each their fingers on each four needles and placed each their blood droplet samples onto the dotted line, signing their names on the contract) Dr. Facilier: Can you see it? (Then Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina glowed a bit as their pricked fingers healed) Dr. Facilier: Our deal, our deal, our deal is set I hope you're satisfied But if you ain't, don't blame me You can blame my friends on the other side (Then he laughed evilly while dancing with the singing voodoo creatures) Voodoo creatures: You'll get what you wanted And what you want's what you get (Then Dr. Facilier and the voodoo creatures finished their dancing and singing as Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina stopped glowing) Dr. Facilier and voodoo creatures: Hush. (Then Dr. Facilier, Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina were teleported back to the West Wing's secret room, with Dr. Facilier chained back to the organ and no longer wearing white paint on his face) Popple: That.... Was a little disturbing. Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina: (Nods) Yeah. Dr. Facilier: Now guys, see to it that this blossoming love withers on the vine. Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina: (Salutes) Yes, maestro sir, right away, sir! (They quickly dashed off. Outside, Olivia's group and Hubie watched the Mouse King skate) Mouse King: One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three.... (Smiles) Hey, I think I've got it! (Olivia laughed with delight while Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina arrived to where the other servants were watching) Popple: Hey, down in front, I wanna see! Ickis: Me too! Come on! (They hopped up and down, trying to watch while only Krumm peeked) Krumm: Let us see. Popple: We wanna see as well! Oblina: (Annoyed) Oh, for crying out loud! (She snatched out a whistle and blew a loud shrilly whistle. However, the others only glared at the four) Servants: Shhhh! Eddy: We're trying to see! (The four then left the area while the servants only kept watching) Double D: (Sighs) This is very promising indeed. Naveen: Ah yes, there is something in the air. Could it be.... Amour? (Tiana giggled) Krumm: (Confused) Amour? Oblina: It means "love" in French. Popple: (Panics) Love?! Oh no! We've gotta stop them! (At that moment, he snatched himself and Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina before they were tossed down the railway, with the four screaming, heading to the fountain. Just then, they spinned around inside the fountain while the others glanced in confusion at what they did) Granmamare: (Confused) What're that cat and those monsters up to, I wonder? (Just then, Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina were sent flying out of the fountain before the screaming four flew past Olivia's group, Olivia, the Mouse King, Marina, and Hubie. They fell to the icy snow, groaning a bit. Just then, they noticed the others beginning to pass him by before the cat quickly grabbed the bent tail) Popple: Stop! Oblina: You're gonna hurt him! (However, he tripped, forcing him to let go as the group screamed, sliding on the ice before crashing into the snow. The group came out of the snow before the Mouse King quickly shook off the snow on himself. All while Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina twirled before crashing onto the tree nearby, unseen by everyone) Popple: (Dazed) Hold it, that's my ice cream sandwich.... (Then, the snow slammed onto him, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina. The servants rushed over to the others, concerned and shouting things like "Are you okay?" or "Are you hurt?") Ed: Are you okay? Group: (Recovering) Yes, we're fine. (The Mouse King only looked at Olivia as she and Marina landed on the snow, making a snow angel) Hubie: (Smiles) Wow, a snow angel. (Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, and a recovered Popple watched as the panicking cat and two male monsters gulped. Olivia and Marina quickly got up as the group got up) Olivia: Not just a regular snow angel. Marina: It's a Christmas snow angel, see? (The Mouse King, rubbing his head, suddenly turned his grin to an angry glare at Olivia and Marina's snow figure as Hubie gulped) Hubie: (Whispering) Uh-oh. Now you've done it. Mouse King: This is no angel, it's the shadow of a monster! (He growled in anger, attacking the snow and destroying the images in fury before dashing into the castle, much to the others' concern) Hubie: Brother, wait! (A proud Ickis, Krumm, and Popple grinned while Oblina looked concerned) Popple: Oh, Dr. Facilier's going to be so proud of us. Ickis: I know! Krumm: Our dreams are getting close! Oblina: But why do I feel terrible? Popple: Oh, come on! Was it fair for the Master to deny us our dreams? (Oblina thought it over and shook her head no) Oblina: No, it wasn't. Popple: So, chin up. Ickis: We'll get what we wanted! Krumm: And maybe the Master will appreciate it. (And with that, the four headed off as well still unseen. Olivia, meanwhile, only fell to her knees, looking sadly at the damaged snow angel images) Olivia: I don't know why I bother. (She sighed, landing her back on the snow) Olivia: Now he's worse than ever. (Granmamare only looked at her sadly) Granmamare: Don't lose heart, dearest. (Inside the secret room, Dr. Facilier played the organ as the Mouse King arrived and only glared, looking at the enchanted rose. Finally, he walked to his chair, sitting down just as Dr. Facilier smirked slyly) Mouse King: I hate Christmas. Dr. Facilier: Master.... Does the music help? Mouse King: (Sighs calmly) Yeah.... Your music and help are the only thing that helps me forget. Dr. Facilier: (Grins) Don't worry old friend. I'm here for you, just as I have been, just as I always will be, if you know what I mean. (The Mouse King sighed calmly as he continued to look at the fireplace) Coming up: Olivia and Marina decide to give the Mouse King and Hubie a storybook and a pebble for Christmas respectively to cheer the Mouse King up. Then later, they, along with Olivia's group, Hubie, and the servants, decide to bring Christmas back to the castle, despite Eddy pointing out that the Mouse King forbids it.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies